The present invention relates generally to rotor and propeller blades and similar devices that are used to move a fluid medium, to move in a fluid medium, or to be moved by a fluid medium. More particularly, the invention concerns a divided rotor blade having a single integral tip and two discrete blade portions that can operate at a high angle of incidence, and which has integral leading edge holes or ports to allow medium passage through the rotor body and across the rotor chord to delay or prevent cavitation, turbulence, and stalling.